


Your Wish Is My Command

by FutureMrsHaroldStyles



Series: Helping Each Other Out [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Felching, Harry gets called a slut, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Submissive Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Louis, Top Zayn, and he likes his hair being played with, but also a lot of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn gets back from breakfast and opens the door to his hotel room there is a letter on the floor, which someone must have slipped under the door while he was away. </p><p>"Knock knock!<br/>Who’s there?<br/>Hopefully you when you come over to fuck me into the mattress ;)"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or the one where Harry and Louis invite Zayn over for a repeat of last time. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish Is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally found some time and I thought I would write a second part of Helping Each Other Out. So this is part of a series but can also be read on its own.
> 
> Harry and Louis are in a committed relationship, are both clean and therefore don't feel the need to use a condom. Always stay safe, people!
> 
> This is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes!
> 
> Also my OTRA concert was last week and it was amazing :) I still can't believe I finally saw the boys live. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

When Zayn gets back from breakfast and opens the door to his hotel room there is a letter on the floor, which someone must have slipped under the door while he was away. He picks it up and walks over to his bed where he lays down on his belly and rips the envelope open. He takes out a folded piece of paper obviously perfumed as a sweet scent reaches his nostrils.

 

Zayn immediately recognizes Harry’s neat writing on the outside of the paper.

 

_Knock knock!_

_Who’s there?_

_Hopefully you when you come over to fuck me into the mattress ;)_

 

Really? That is a fucking terrible joke. But still Zayn’s heartbeat quickens and he is getting kind of excited. Since that one night he spent with Harry and Louis he often fantasized about doing it again. He has been practically waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask them for a repeat. After all remarks about wanting to do it again someday. So them being the ones to initiate this was better than he could have dreamed of.

 

Zayn unfolds the paper and out falls some glitter that Harry must have used to decorate the invitation. Zayn thinks that’s kind of cute. Harry is getting creative like a little school boy who asks his crush out to go eat some ice cream. Zayn feels flattered that Harry made such an effort only to ask him if he wants to have sex with them. Which obviously he totally wants and would have agreed to in a heartbeat even if they nonchalantly asked him backstage after a show. He feels wooed and it’s a really nice feeling he has to admit. Usually he’s the one doing the wooing so it’s a nice change.

 

He reads what is written inside:

 

_We’d quite like you to join us in our room tonight after the concert. We could try the thing we talked about the last time or if you don’t feel comfortable with, we could just have a repeat from a few weeks ago. Just let us know! ;)_

_Love Harry & Louis_

 

The _thing_ they talked about. Yes he would very much like to try this. Very very much. He had sleepless nights fantasizing about this and talking about it to Perrie over the phone. That’s why he already knew that his fiancée is totally fine with this whole sleeping with his best mates thing. Because they talk about stuff like this. And how Perrie sees it, she rather has him sleeping with his best mates, who are very much in love with each other, than him sleeping with groupies.

 

Also he is definitely not the one who should feel uncomfortable about this since he won’t have two cocks up his ass.

 

Zayn takes out his phone and writes a quick text to Perrie anyways since she is thousands of kilometres away and he doesn’t exactly know if she’s still awake or not so he doesn’t want to call her.

 

**To Perrie:**

_H &L asked me to join them tonight ;)_

 

He got a reply almost immediately. Not yet asleep than.

 

**From Perrie:**

_Have fun, babe! Wreck this boy how he needs it ;) xx_

 

And that’s that.

* * *

 

 

Zayn is the last to get downstairs to the van taking them to the venue for tonight’s show. Niall and Liam are sitting in the middle row and Harry and Louis are sitting in the back. He decides to sit in the back and slides in beside Harry, who is cuddled into Louis side, looking a bit sleepy but immediately sitting up straight and turning to Zayn when he sits down next to him. Louis still has his arm slung around his boyfriends shoulder. He leans forward a bit and looks at Zayn.

 

“Did you like the invitation Harry made you? He took ages coming up with that lame knock knock joke. Laughed his ass off when he did and then he nearly clued his fingers together making it.” Louis leans over Harry so he can whisper into Zayn’s ear. “He nearly couldn’t pull them apart. Which made it a lot harder to open himself up when I let him fuck himself on them. Couldn’t spread them wide enough to get his tight little hole all stretched and open. I had to help him so we could get him open enough to put his favourite plug in. Which he is wearing at the moment if you were wondering? So… You in? Tonight?”

 

While Louis is whispering to Zayn, Harry starts fidgeting in his seat, clearly aroused by the things Louis says just loud enough that the boy sitting between them can also hear them. Fuck, Zayn himself starts getting turned on and he is not wearing a plug right now.

 

Zayn looks at Harry, locking eyes with the younger boy. Harry’s eyes are glassy already, biting into his lower lip and he looks like he would quite like to climb on Zayn’s lap and suck his brains out through his mouth. And Zayn kind of wants as well. So he leans down to Harry’s ear. He tries to keep his voice low when he says, “We gonna take such good care of you tonight, kitten. Are you gonna be a good boy and take us both at the same time? Think you can do that?” He then starts to nibble on the other boy’s earlobe and Harry lets out a low moan.

 

Even if the question was directed at Harry, it’s Louis who answers, “Of course he can. He’s gonna take it like a champion. He wanted this for so long. We already tried this with a vibrator but it’s just not right. Not the same feeling as being caged between two other man who pound into you relentlessly, innit, Hazza?”

 

“Yeah… want it,” Harry says breathlessly. Zayn nearly couldn’t hear him and he is sitting right next to him. At least Niall and Liam can’t hear them. They obviously know that there is something going on between them since the first time they had a threesome but they don’t ask questions and Zayn is grateful for that.

 

“I know, babe. And you can have it. Tonight. After you’ve been wearing your plug for the concert like a good boy.” Fuck, did Louis just say that like it’s a totally normal thing to do? Is he really gonna make Harry wear the plug the whole time? Zayn is getting really turned on. How should he wait so long? Why isn’t it later tonight already?

 

Harry moans as Louis starts sucking a love bite behind his ear where it would be covered by Harry’s hair so nobody will see it as long as Harry leaves his hair down instead of putting it into a man bun.

 

The car stops and they climb out one after the other and make their way into the venue.

* * *

 

 

Zayn is in his hotel room, taking a shower. He arranged with Louis to give them half an hour so they can all get cleaned up a bit. The show went great. Louis instructed him to randomly slap Harry’s bum when he walked past to wind Harry up a little and let’s say they had a lot of fun.

 

Zayn turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He takes a towel and wraps it around his waist before going to the sink to brush his teeth. After he rinsed he starts styling his hair. It doesn’t matter that he’s probably going to bed right after they fucked; he wants to look good for this. When he is done he looks at his phone and sees that the 30 minutes are nearly over so he exits the bathroom and grabs some boxers and sweatpants out of his bag, putting them on before making his way to his mates room. He knocks.

 

“Who’s there?” Surprisingly, it is Louis voice he hears through the door and is he for real?

 

“The guy you’re letting fuck your boyfriend, so let me in!”

 

“Fair enough,” Louis chuckles, opens the door and steps aside to let Zayn in. Zayn’s glance immediately lands on the big double bed in the middle of the room where Harry is laying spread out and completely naked. His cock is a dark shade of red, leaking precum onto his stomach. He really is a sight to behold.

 

Zayn already knows the etiquette, he know how much Harry gets off on being talked about, being told he’s beautiful but also that he is a little slut and all the dirty things you wanna do to him. He has already learned a few things the last time and he talked to Louis about this sometimes when they were getting high.

 

“He’s so pretty like this. Already so hard for us, I see. Bet he can’t wait to get his ass stuffed with dick,” Zayn addresses Louis even though he can’t tear his gaze away from the naked boy lying on the bed.

 

“Oh I can tell you he is practically gagging for it. I had to shut him up with my dick when we took a shower because he wouldn’t stop talking about it. I’m surprised he hasn’t started to beg you yet. Maybe he can be a good boy after all.”

 

“Yes, daddy! I can be a good boy for you,” Harry is squirming on the bed now. Slightly grinding his bum back into the mattress, which makes Zayn think that he was still wearing the plug.

 

“If you’re a good boy why don’t you suck Zayn for a bit while I eat that beautiful ass of yours?” Louis gets on the bed on his knees and leans over his boyfriend before kissing him hungrily. Zayn is getting really hot watching them so he busies himself with taking his clothes off. Once he finishes, he sits down with his back to the headboard of the bed and Louis detaches himself from Harry. “Hands and knees, love.”

 

Harry is quick to roll himself over and scramble up so he is on all four in front of Zayn. His eyes slowly travel down Zayn’s body, starting by his lips and ending at his cock, at the sight of which Harry licks his lips. He looks up only for a second to make eye contact before his hungrily eyes Zayn’s cock again. “Can I?”

 

Before Zayn even has the chance to say something Louis climbs back onto the bed after having fetched a condom and lube that he lays down beside them. He strokes down Harry’s back, tracing his fingers over every vertebra of Harry’s spine. “Always so polite, baby. Daddy is so proud of you, you can have Zayn’s dick.”

 

And Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps a hand around the base of Zayn’s cock and kitten licks at the tip before taking him into his mouth and slowly sinking down. He starts bopping his head up and down, taking a bit more in every time, unruly curls going everywhere.

 

Zayn is mesmerised with the sight before him. His cock disappearing between Harry’s plumb red lips is a beautiful sight, one he would quite like to keep in memory.

 

He only looks up when he feels the vibrations of Harry moaning around his dick. Louis is sitting between Harry’s legs, his face buried in Harry’s bum. He must have taken the plug out, without Zayn noticing because it is lying next to them on the bed. And fuck, why didn’t they do this all the time?

 

Louis really seems to know what he is doing, it doesn’t take long before Harry’s sucking is getting sloppy and he is letting out a constant stream of loud moans only muffled by Zayn’s dick in his mouth.

 

“Zayn,” Louis makes a jerking motion with his head signalling Zayn to pull out. So Zayn tangles his hand in Harry’s hair and yanks him off his dick roughly. Harry lets out a protesting sound, not wanting to let go just yet. He tries to get his mouth back on Zayn but Zayn doesn’t let go off his grip in Harry’s hair and keeps him back.

 

He looks up at Louis, who continues talking. “Lets switch places. You can fuck him for a bit, Zaynie. Give it to him good while I keep this greedy mouth of his occupied.”

 

Zayn can totally get on board with that plan. He and Louis quickly switch places. When he is keeling between Harry’s legs he hurries to get the condom on and pours some lube onto himself, spreading it over his cock to properly slick himself up.

 

In the meantime Louis slides in under Harry so that he can pull his boyfriend close on top of him and kiss him passionately. When he pulls away he keeps close to Harry and whispers against his lips, “Zayn’s gonna fuck you for a bit. Get you a bit more opened up before you can have my cock as well. But once we got you ready you can have all you dreamed of. You gonna feel so full, baby. So full of two fat cocks splitting you open. We’re gonna make this so good for you.”

 

Zayn can hear Harry letting out quiet sobs as Louis pushes the hair out of Harry’s face and strokes his hands over his boyfriend’s face.

 

Zayn decides it is time to do something. He places his hands on Harry’s butt cheeks and squeezes them, pushing them together before pulling them apart so he is getting a proper look at the hole they’re gonna wreck tonight. Zayn sees that the plug Harry wore all day and Louis tongue already have done a marvellous job at opening him up.

 

Zayn watches Harry clenching around nothing and quickly sticks two fingers in. He thrusts them in and out without much resistance so he adds one more. He marvels in the feeling of Harry clenching around his fingers and fucks them in some more.

 

When he finally pulls out he gets a hold of his cock and rubs it between Harry’s cheeks, teasing him a little. Harry whines, silent tears still rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Stop teasing and give my baby what he wants, Zayn.” Louis is fully in this dominant role he seems to take in the bedroom and who is Zayn to undermine his authority. He is after all only the third person in this. He is only there to help them out. He hurries to obey Louis’ instruction and slides into Harry in one smooth stroke, punching a loud moan out of the younger boy.

 

The hot, tight feeling around his cock is perfect. He feels so lucky that he is the one Harry and Louis chose to do this with. He quickly gets into a steady rhythm fucking into Harry in deep slow thrusts. Seeing himself disappear between Harry’s cheeks nearly makes him lose all coherent thoughts. He’s mesmerised by the sight before him. He could definitely do this every day if they wanted him to.

 

Louis crawls up on the bed a bit so his crotch is under Harry’s head and he roughly grabs onto the other boys hair before taking his cock into his other hand and slowly feeds it to Harry, one bit at a time. When he is all the way in with his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat he keeps the boy there with the hand in his hair, effectively choking him on his cock. After he finally yanks Harry off, the younger boy grasps for air, spit running down his chin. Louis doesn’t give him much time to breath before pushing him back down all the way on his cock. Repeating the process.

 

While Louis chokes Harry on his cock he grabs the lube from beside them on the bed and chucks it at Zayn.

 

“Add a finger, mate.”

 

Zayn quickly pours some more lube on his fingers and brings his hand to Harry’s crack. He presses a finger against the tight muscle wrapped around his dick and just feels himself sliding in and out of Harry for a moment. Then he lets his index finger slip in beside his cock. Harry immediately reacts by letting out a scream muffled by Louis still inside his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn wiggles his finger around a bit. Harry is so tight. He doesn’t know how Louis is going to fit in there beside him. But they said that they already did this with toys so he doesn’t worry too much. When he decides Harry’s as loose as he is going to get with one finger he pushes a second one in beside the first.

 

Once Zayn has three fingers next to his cock inside Harry’s tight ass he has to pull out and wrap his hand tightly around his base to starve off an orgasm. He can’t come now before they fulfilled Harry’s desire to get stuffed full of two cocks.

 

Louis quickly catches on and pulls Harry off his cock.

 

“I think you’re ready, baby.” Harry nearly purrs and Zayn can totally understand why Louis calls him kitten sometimes. He does look like a content kitten when Louis strokes back his hair from his forehead and gently kisses him on the lips. “I think Zayn stretched you out enough that you can take us both now, princess.”

 

Harry nods his head so eager that Zayn is once again amazed by his enthusiasm. Harry is always so happy to please other people and let them use him for their own pleasure. Fulfilling him this wish is the least Zayn can do, he is really happy that he can give something back by helping them out.

 

Zayn strokes his hands down Harry’s back, slowly sliding his fingers over the smooth skin. When he is looking up again, Louis is looking at him.

 

“I want you on your back with Harry laying on top of you with his back against your chest. I need to be able to look at him if we’re gonna do this.” Zayn immediately agrees. He totally understands that Louis needs to feel in control in this situation. After all he needs to make sure that Harry – his baby, his one and only – is okay throughout this whole thing. Zayn understands this and he is glad that Louis always takes such good care of Harry. He couldn’t do this any other way.

 

Zayn lies down on his back on the bed next to where Harry is still hovering above Louis. He takes a pillow and puts it under his head as to not to strain his neck too much. Louis then helps Harry get into position while placing kisses all over his face again and again. Once Louis is satisfied with how Harry lies on his back on Zayn’s chest he grabs the lube and pours some into his palm before slicking Zayn up once again and then spreading some over his own erection.

 

“You go in first, Zayn,” Louis grabs Harry’s thighs and pushes them up against the other boy’s chest, folding him in half to get better access to his stretched hole. He places kiss after kiss to the soft skin of Harry’s inner thigh. “You’re so beautiful like this, baby. I can’t believe I got so lucky that I can call you mine. My good boy. Look at you, already so fucked out of your mind from Zayn but still thirsty for more. Such a slut for it. You sure you want us, baby? It’s not too late to call this off. Are you sure you want this?”

 

Harry is mewling, struggling to find words. A breathless “please” seems to be all he can muster but it’s enough and Louis nods at Zayn who grabs his dick and slides it inside Harry. He goes as far as he can get in this position and stills, waiting for Louis to take over.

 

Louis doesn’t keep them waiting long. He slowly pushes halfway inside his boy, splitting him open while caressing the back of Harry’s thighs with his thumbs. Harry lets out a loud scream, clenching hard around the two dicks inside his ass. His whole body goes stiff. Zayn brings his hands up, petting Harry’s stomach, trying to get the younger boy to relax a bit. Louis already has his hands on Harry’s face pulling him into a gentle kiss.

 

“Baby, how do you feel? You think you can take it?” Louis keeps tracing his fingers over Harry’s cheekbones, waiting for an answer.

 

“Feels… so… so good! Please don’t stop, daddy!” Zayn can feel Harry finally relaxing around them and Louis slides in the rest of the way. Zayn kisses at the sweet spot behind Harry’s ear, causing him to moan and whispers softly, “You’re doing so good for your daddy and me. We’re so proud of you.”

 

“Zayn’s right, baby. You’re my perfect boy, taking it so well. I love you so much, princess,” Louis confirms pulling out and thrusting back in hard, punching a cry out of Harry. He gets into a constant rhythm fucking into his boyfriend who lets out inhuman sounds, muttering incoherent stuff.

 

Louis nods at Zayn, silently telling him to get on with it. Zayn plants his feet into the mattress and starts pushing his hips up into Harry, trying to match his strokes with Louis’. After a few thrusts they have it all coordinated sliding in and out of the curly haired boy who is a whimpering crying mess between them. They fill him up so well and there is constant pressure on his prostate, one of them always sliding against it.

 

“Daddy! M’ so close… can I… can I please…” Harry’s brain just seems like it can’t form proper sentences anymore.

 

“What do you want, baby? You can have anything, all you need to do is ask.” Even though they all know perfectly well what it is Harry wants, Louis doesn’t make it easy for his boy. Zayn just accepts it, knows it’s a thing for both of them; Louis pushing Harry to his limits but always making sure he’s all right in the process.

 

“Come on, baby. Tell me what you want.”

 

“Daddy, can I please… I need to come… PLEASE CAN I COME!” Harry finally screams out, not much longer able to keep from releasing himself. His whole body is shaking.

 

Louis just takes Harry’s angry red cock into his Hand and starts stroking it. “Whenever you’re ready, princess.”

 

That’s all that Harry needs and he’s shooting thick white ropes of come over his stomach, his body trembling violently as he finds his release. He tightens impossibly around them and Zayn can’t keep his orgasm off any longer. With a loud moan he comes into the condom.

 

“Fuck.” Zayn carefully slides out of the boy lying on top of him but keeps his arms where they are wrapped around Harry’s middle, keeping him in place as Louis mercilessly fucks into his pliant, loose body.

 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so wide and loose,” Harry whimpers at Louis words. Louis thrusts a few more times before stilling and pumping Harry full of his come. He leans forward kissing his boyfriend’s slack mouth before gently pulling his cock out. He looks down and grasps.

 

“Baby, you’re gaping.” He softly traces a finger around Harry’s entrance, pushing the leaking cum back inside his hole before leaning down, wrapping his mouth around his rim and sucking the cum out of Harry’s ass. Harry is shaking with oversensitivity by now but he just lets Louis do whatever he wants, too far gone to protest.

 

Louis then comes back up and locks his lips to Harry’s kissing him deep and messily, swapping the come from mouth to mouth before pulling back and ordering Harry to swallow. The younger boy obeys without a hesitation. Sighing happily as he swallows all of Louis.

 

Louis rolls Harry off of Zayn and onto the bed next to him. Kissing all over his face. “You were so good, baby. So perfect for us. Took it like a champ. I love you so much.”

 

“Love you too, daddy.” Harry has his eyes closed, sounding sleepy. Louis turns to Zayn.

 

“Can you cuddle him while I get a flannel and some water?”

 

“Of course, Lou.” Zayn wraps his arms around the younger boy and pulls him closer so his head is resting against Zayn’s chest. He starts stroking Harry’s hair, trying to untangle his messy curls while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. When Louis comes back with a bottle of water they work together to get Harry into a sitting position and make him drink.

 

Then Louis hands Zayn another bottle which Zayn takes gratefully not having noticed how thirsty he was until now. He gulps the water down greedily while watching Louis clean the cum off Harry’s stomach before throwing the flannel onto the floor and getting in bed beside Harry, spooning him from behind.

 

Zayn hesitates, not sure if he should stay or go to his own hotel room. But then Harry slings his arms around Zayn’s neck and cuddles into his side and Louis ask, “You staying?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Love you, Zaynie. Thank you,” Harry mumbles into his skin and Zayn makes himself comfortable, cuddling closer to Harry and placing a hand on Louis waist.

 

“Love you, too, boys!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and kudos are always welcome ;)
> 
> If you want you can come talk to me on [tumblr](http://harrysmanbunisprettierthanyou.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/braidedbunhazza/).


End file.
